


A collection of Peter Quill smut

by kelseycurtis



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Chair Sex, Closet Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Peter needs to control himself, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Various smutty fics, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of smutty one shots put together between Peter Quill and my OC Melanie Peterson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closet Smut

Under cover smut

Mel's P.O.V

We were all undercover at some rich fancy event. Meaning we all had to be dressed to look the part. Drax was actually wearing a shirt, not that he liked it but he wouldn't have to keep it on much longer. Rocket and Groot were back on the ship as they would definitely not fit in at a place like this. That and I’m sure Rocket would hate a place like this, he would be busying himself for pickpocketing instead. Groot would just look out of place and wouldn't like people gawking at him. Gamora as wearing a long silk black dress that hugged her figure very well. She was currently mingling with a group of ladies, drinking her third glass of wine, meaning the choice of subject was incredibly boring.

I was wearing a long purple backless dress that was petty lacy and left little to the imagination. I could feel various pairs of eyes on me, thankfully one set were Peter's. He was also meant to be mingling in but he would not stop ogling me. He was going to mess this mission up if he carried on. It also didn’t help that the tux he was wearing was pretty tight fitting especially around his package meaning his arousal was clearly on show. Ignoring all that it was nice to see him in a tux. It was a sight I was going to savour for a long time. Peter took a sip from his drink, continuing to eye fuck me.

I turned my back to him and began to look around for the item we were here to steal. It was an auction and because there were four of us that increased our chances of getting the item. As long as someone could take their damn eyes off me when the auction started. I headed over to the buffet table, my eyes scanning for any food I might eat. I grabbed a toothpick and stabbed a cheese cube before eating the small morsel. Suddenly music started playing and couples began dancing. I frowned since when did people dance at auctions, then again it’s not like I was on earth. 

Peter met my gaze and motioned to the dance floor. I shook my head; I knew what his dancing would lead to if he had his way. We needed to stay focused. Peter made a face and made his way towards me. I had no choice but to remain where I was so I didn’t cause a scene and he knew it from the smirk on his face. He stood two steps away from me and held out his hand. I rolled my eyes and took it, letting him lead me on to the dance floor. Ballroom dancing was not Peter's favourite kind of dancing and I remember the many lessons I had given him, many of which ended up with him stepping on my feet.

He was much better now thankfully. And of course when Peter Quill knew he was good at something he would start to show off. Which he was doing now, dipping me low and spinning me round at various points. I tried to hide my smile but I couldn’t deny my liking for dancing with him whether it be this or grinding against each other. I could see the distaste on Gamora’s face, she shook her head at us. She made a face telling me to stop him. 

Peter dipped me low once more, kissing a small trail on my neck. I bit my lip, focusing on keeping my breathing even.  
“You’re going to draw attention to us,” I said through gritted teeth.  
“As far as these people know we’re just two strangers who don’t know each other.”  
“I don’t know about that if you continue to eye fuck me it might give something away.”  
“Have you seen yourself? If I had you alone right now- “  
“Don’t start!”  
“Why not?”  
“We’re here for the auction nothing else.”  
“But we can still have a little fun, the auction doesn't start for another half an hour. That should be enough time.”  
“The answer is still no and if you continue to push your luck you won’t get anything back on the ship.”

Peter spun me round so my back was against his chest, one strong arm locked around my waist. He took the opportunity to grind his arousal against my rear partly for some relief and also so I could feel just how hard he was. He kissed another trial along my neck and down to my shoulder. His free hand attempted to work its way in to the front of my dress. I slapped his hand away, turning to face him with a glare.  
“Control yourself,” I snapped.  
“Never been good at that when I’m around you.”

I rolled my eyes, he was going to cause a damn scene. The music finished and I parted from Peter. He followed me determined to get what he wanted. He gripped my wrist and pulled me out of the huge room. I struggled a little, hissing at him to let me go.  
“Don’t, you’ll cause a scene,” he said mockingly.  
He pulled me down a hall and out of sight from anyone loitering outside the main auction hall. He opened a door and pulled inside a damn broom closet. He closed the door behind us and stood mere inches away from me.

“This is nice and cosy,” he smirked.  
“If someone has noticed we could get in to so much- “  
Peter cut me off by kissing me hard, pressing his body against mine so I was trapped between the wall and him. Cheap move. His fingers tangled in my hair whilst his free hand began groping my breasts. I made a small sound as he nipped at my neck. He moved his hand down the front of my dress before gathering the skirt so he could reach his target hidden beneath. Peter ran his fingers along my panties, my breathing becoming heavier. 

I bit my lip to keep myself quiet and clung to Peter’s shoulders. He was teasing me with his fingers, dragging them across the lace but avoiding the area I needed him the most. He wanted me to beg for it just so then he could be smug and say something like ‘but I thought you wanted to focus on the mission’. He could be a real asshole at times. I tried pleading with my eyes but he either seemed to ignore it or pretend not to notice. 

His fingers finally slipped beneath the lace, brushing against my clit forcing a small gasp from me. He smirked, his lips on mine again. I hooked a leg over his hip and pulled him closer. Peter picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pressed me against the wall to hold me up, though he could probably do it himself, he had before. I unbuckled his belt and loosened his dress pants, pulling them down a little as well as his boxers. 

Not wanting to waste any more time Peter shoved my panties to the side and pushed himself inside. We both moaned at the change of contact. He started a fast pace, covering my mouth with his hand as I let out a few loud moans.  
“As much as I like it when your loud, in a situation like this I need you to be quiet for me,” he whispered.  
I would try, but I wasn’t making any promises. Peter pulled down one of the straps of my dress, freeing my breast. He leaned down, taking the nipple in his mouth. He wanted me to be quiet and yet he was doing things like that. 

I bit my lip, my eyes closing instinctively. My nails dug in to his shoulders as he continued fucking me against the wall. A few times we thought we heard something so he would stop and we would both listen until there was nothing but silence again. Due to the crampedness of the broom closet I was getting pretty hot, meaning as soon as I left this closet it would be obvious that I’d just received a good fucking. 

Peter continued the pace, leaving various purple marks across my pale flesh, some of them were not going to be able to be covered this evening and he knew it due to the smug smile on his face. He wanted to mark me as his. I mean sure he had his moments where he was possessive and it was normally in situations like this where I had a bunch of men staring at me or hitting on me. We both knew that we weren’t going to last much longer and my need to get off overtook anything else. 

He reached down between our bodies and found my clit, rubbing in quick circles with his thumb. I let out a small cry, hoping I hadn’t been too loud but was honestly beyond caring at this point. Peter let out various groans as I began to get tighter around him. I soon reached my climax, burying my head in to his shoulder to muffle my moans of his name. He reached his a few seconds later, cursing quietly. We remained where we were, panting and coming down from our highs. 

Finally, he put me down and we readjusted our clothing. I smoothed down my hair and fanned myself to get rid of any sweat. He took my hand and pressed it to his lips before we exited the closet. We headed back to the main hall where the auction had literally just finished. I glared at Peter and he shrugged apologetically. I scanned the area, to find the damn object we had come for in the hands of someone clearly not with us.  
“Don’t worry, we can get it later. You just hope I don’t find any more broom closets,” Peter smirked.  
That’s when Gamora and Drax stormed over to him and he backed up a little until I was between him and them. I wasn’t going to save him now. He could do that himself.


	2. Club Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so aware of the similarities between this part and the first part *hides*

Club Smut

Peters P.O.V

I sat next to Mel in a reasonable sized booth. The others were sat with us, drinking and unwinding from the stressful week. The club was alive with loud music, people shouting to be heard over the music and others dancing. Mel was wearing a short white, figure hugging dress that barely covered her thighs and enhanced the size of her breasts. She knew this was one of my favourite dresses of hers, that’s why she would wear it in situations where I couldn’t have my way with her, like now for instance. 

My hand rested on her leg and she smiled softly. Mel scooted a little closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled, wrapping my other arm around her and kissing her temple. That’s when I felt her two of her fingers creep up my leg before she rested her hand against my crotch. I glanced at her but her expression remained indifferent. I swallowed hard, now was not the time to get aroused. Her hand remained where it was and I began to relax a little more, she clearly wasn’t going to do anything. 

Oh how wrong I was. As if she sensed my calmness she began to rub me gently through my jeans. I tensed again, clearing my throat and taking a sip of my drink. Still her expression didn’t change and she continued to listen to the story Rocket was telling everyone. She was a damn Oscar winning actress when she wanted to be. I leaned closer to her so the others hopefully wouldn’t be able to hear.   
“Stop it,” I grumbled.

Mel ignored my request and continued, the corners of her mouth turning in to a smile as she felt me grow hard under her touch. My breathing had become noticeably heavier and I was struggling to hold back soft groans. Still she didn’t let up and her touch only became harder.   
“Mel, seriously stop it,” I tried once again.  
“If you really wanted me to stop then you would have taken my hand away,” she whispered matter of factly. 

Ok she was right there. Determined to win this little game of hers I grabbed wrist and took her hand away from my crotch. She sat up straight and downed the rest of her drink, going to set her glass back down on the table but accidently (clearly on purpose) missing the table so the glass fell to the floor. The others looked up at her and she shrugged, mumbling something about how clumsy she was. Rocket resumed his story as Mel got up and bent over to retrieve the glass. I would not look. I would not give in. 

Oh what the hell. I took a quick glance, getting a glimpse of white lace panties. God damn. I took another sip of my drink and she sat back down next to me, kissing my neck. She knew how much I liked it when she kissed my neck. And with the others not really paying much attention to us she could get away with it. Her hand slipped under the hem of my shirt and traced across my happy trial. I couldn’t help but let out a shaky breath as her fingers teased me. If no one else were here I would have had my way with her by now, make her regret teasing me.

I let out a soft groan which got the attention of the others, I quickly masked it with a cough while Mel pretended to show concern. Rocket shrugged and resumed his story telling. I turned to Mel who was smiling to herself.  
“What’s gotten in to you?” I asked.  
It was normally me doing this to her not the other way round, not that I minded the attention.   
“Nothings gotten in to me, but I can think of something I would like in me,” she smirked.  
“Oh believe me your gonna get it but later.”  
“But maybe I want it now...Star Lord,” she said my outlaw name as seductively as she could.  
She knew how much I liked that. My hand went back to her leg, slowly inching itself further up until it rested on her inner thigh.

When she realised I wasn’t going to satisfy her she let out a soft grumble and glowered at me. Mel squeezed me through my jeans and then got to her feet, letting the others know she was going to the bathroom. I watched as she walked off, glancing behind her, her smile growing when she knew I was watching her go. She had me right where she wanted me. I got up and announced I was getting another round of drinks and would get everyone's usual. Rocket called after me to get him some other drink but I wasn’t listening. 

I strode in to the ladies bathroom, which was thankfully empty all except Mel who was looking in the mirror for any make-up that might need a top up. She looked at me and gave me a mock look of disgust.   
“This is the ladies bathroom you pervert,” she spoke.  
“And you’re a big tease that wanted me to follow here,” I said matter of factly.  
She gave a sly smile and walked over to me, placing her hands on my chest, giving me wide innocent eyes.  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about Star Lord.”  
I grabbed her and kissed her hard to shut her up. My fingers tangled in her hair as we continued to kiss each other, teeth occasionally clashing against each other due to the ferocity of the kissing. 

I pulled her in to the nearest stool, locked the door behind us and pinned her against the door. I knew a bathroom stall wasn’t exactly the greatest place to do it but I’m sure there would be worse places in the future. Mel didn’t seem to care at this point in time, she probably would later. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and using the door for leverage, our lips not parting. She wrapped an arm around me while the other moved down to my belt, hurriedly unbuckling it. 

I pushed the bottom of her dress up so it was bunched around her waist and she loosened my jeans, pulling me out of my boxers. I pulled her panties to the side before sliding in to her. We moaned in to each other’s mouths. I started a fast, hard pace not really caring at this point if anybody walked in. Mel definitely didn’t care as she was letting out various loud moans as I fucked her into the door. Mel clung to me, her nails scraping against the back of my neck.

I gripped her hips and pressed my body against hers, trapping her between the door and me. I pulled my lips from hers and trailed them across her neck down to her collar none and then to her cleavage. Mel tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me back up for another kiss. We then heard footsteps approaching and I slowed my pace until I was at a complete stop. Mel bit her lip to quite her heavy breathing.   
“Mel you ok in there?” Gamora asked.

We both relaxed a little, knowing that it was only Gamora so we weren’t going to get kicked out of the club. I started up a slower pace this time but still enough to make Mel widen her eyes at me in warning.   
“I’m fine.” Mel managed, her voice wavering a little as she held back moans.  
She looked at me again, pleading with her eyes for me to stop. This only made me increase the pace a little more.  
“You’ve been gone a long time and... you two are disgusting. Peter I can see your boots,” Gamora said, disgust lacking her voice.

“I think its more disgusting if you stick around,” I said, hoping she would go away.  
Luckily she did with a huff. It’s not like it was the first time she had caught us at it. And she could have seen a lot worse than she already had. I resumed the hard and fast pace, nipping at Mel’s bottom lip. Mell clung to men again moaning my name against my skin. I groaned as she began to get tighter around me meaning she was close. That and the way she was clawing at my jacket was a tell tell sign. 

Mel let out a shrill cry of my name as she came, milking my cock with her tightening walls. I continued working her through her orgasm, now desperate for my own release. My hips stuttered as I reached my climax, my thrusts becoming slow and sloppy. Mel rested her head against my shoulder, making a few sounds of contentment. I kissed the top of her head and put her down gently. Mel continued to cling to me however as she was now incredibly sleepy. She always got like this after sex.

I helped her make herself look presentable before tending to myself. We left the stall and Mel made sure to leave the bathroom first before I left a few minutes after. I sat back down next to her, putting my arm around her and letting her nuzzle into my chest.  
“Where’s our drinks?” Rocket asked.  
“What drinks?” I asked.  
“You said you were going to get us drinks,” Rocket looked at Mel, noticing how tired she was, his expression changed and he sighed, “you humanies are so freaking weird.”


	3. Cant Sleep Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex always makes Mel sleepy

Can’t sleep smut

Mel's P.O.V

I lay in bed, rolling onto my side. Peter’s side of the bed was empty as it was his turn to stay up for the night to make sure the ship stayed on course and we didn’t get into any trouble. We really needed to fix that auto pilot. I struggled to sleep without him spooning me as stupid as that sounded. That and I wasn't tired at all. I tossed and turned for another half an hour before deciding to get out of bed. I left our room and headed to the cockpit. 

I stood and the doorway, smiling to myself at the sight before me. Peter had his mixed tape on, the volume turned low so he didn’t wake anyone whilst he was singing along and dancing a little. He stopped when he saw me standing in the doorway, grinning ear to ear at my choice of night wear. One of his shirts and panties.   
“Can’t sleep?” He asked.  
I shook my head and stepped further into the cockpit. He sat down in his chair and patted his lap as a signal for me to sit on his lap. 

I sat down across his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and nestling in to him. I glanced out the window, greeted with splashes of vibrant colours and bright stars. Space was never a sight I could get sick of. The song changed to Fooled Around and Fell in Love by Elvin Bishop, one of the quieter songs on the tape. Peter wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.   
“I thought if I can’t sleep I could just stay up with you,” I mumbled.  
“You need your beauty sleep.”  
“I’m not tired.”  
“I have something that makes you very tired.”

I smiled knowingly. Sex with him did make me very tired which in his eyes was another sign that he was brilliant in bed.   
“You sure you don’t want me to keep you company?” I asked.  
“You can until you get tired, then you're going to bed.”  
“What are you my mother?”  
He smiled and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and shifted in his lap so my back was against his chest so we could both look at the star’s. He wrapped his arms around me, placing a soft kiss on my neck.

I made a soft noise of contentment and nestled further into him. The song changed again this time to The Pina Colada Song by Rupert Holmes. One of Peter’s hands began to slip lower, down past my stomach until it rested between my legs. My breath hitched and I bit my lip as he began rubbing me through the thin material of my panties. My legs spread a little instinctively whilst his other hand groped my breasts through his shirt. He placed more kisses along my neck and I felt his hardness press against my rear.

I pressed down, rubbing myself against him. His breathing became heavier and he continued grinding himself against me. I moaned as his fingers began rubbing my clit, still through my panties.  
“Shhh the others are sleeping,” he whispered mockingly.  
That meant he had every intent to make me moan and scream for him, not caring if the others heard. His fingers slipped beneath my panties, dipping between my folds and coating themselves in my wetness. As I let out another loud moan he clamped his free hand over my mouth. He then slipped two fingers into my heat, starting a fast, rough pace. Various loud moans were muffled and my hips bucked against him. The palm of his hand was rubbing against my clit, giving me the perfect friction to bring me closer and closer to my climax. 

I gripped the armrests, my eyes closing. Peter continued grinding himself against me, the pace of his fingers not faltering. I knew I wasn’t going to last long like this. His mixed tape continued to play in the background only now it was accompanied by muffled moans, low groans and obscene wet sounds. I moaned his name as I began to get closer, the bucking of my hips getting a little more frantic. Peter stopped the pace and pulled his wet fingers from my panties. 

I let out a whine, desperate for him to finish me off. He smiled and sucked his fingers clean.  
“If only you knew how good you taste,” he said low in my ear.  
I bit my lip, grinning. Peter turned my head a little so he could kiss me, his tongue invading my mouth so I could in fact know how good I tasted. He pulled away and ushered me off his lap. I got up and he followed spinning me round and pushing me down on to the console. I hissed as various buttons dug into my back but I soon ignored them as he pulled my panties off.

Peter spread my legs and keeled before me, applying his tongue to where I needed him most. I covered my own mouth this time so I wasn't so loud. My hips began to rise a little making Peter grab them and hold them down as he continued eating me out. I tangled my fingers in his hair and began rolling my hips. He groaned against me as I tugged his hair a little. He slipped two fingers back inside me, forcing louder moans from me. I was getting close again and he knew as once again he stopped. I glared at him as he stood back up. 

He smiled and pulled down his zipper. He popped the button on his jeans and pulled himself out of his boxers. Peter began teasing me once again by rubbing himself against me, both of us letting out breathy moans. I tried angling my hips so that he might slip inside but he knew my plan and held off. He wanted me to beg. I gripped his bicep, rolling my hips for more friction.   
“Fuck. You’re so hot when you’re like this,” he groaned.  
“Please Peter,” I breathed.

He smiled, pushing himself into me slowly so I could feel each and every inch of him. I moaned, my nails digging into his arm. Peter began a slow but hard pace pushing me further up the console and then pulling me back down by my hips. I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles together to force him deeper. He leaned down, his lips on mine again. I dug my nails into his shoulder blades and nipped at his bottom lip. 

Peter continued the pace, groaning softly. The buttons of the console continued to bite into my back meaning I would have marks in the morning. I bit my lip to quieten myself, I hoped the others hadn't woken up from hearing us or we would both receive glares and sarcastic comments over breakfast. At this point I didn't care I just needed him to stop dragging things out and get me off. My hips bucked against his and I began rolling them earning a loud ‘fuck’ from him. I smiled to myself, I loved getting him into a state and he knew it. 

His fingers dug into the soft flesh of my thighs hard enough that I was going to have more marks in the morning. The sound of skin slapping on skin seemed to be louder than his music at this point. I moaned his name as I began to get close once again. He knew and continued the pace, reaching between us to thumb my clit. The word fuck fell from my lips over and over like a prayer, his name was mixed in there somewhere. I held back a loud cry as I climaxed instead whimpering as my body lost control. My hips bucking, my back arching and my head thrashing back and forth. Peter grinned before reaching his own climax a few thrusts later, letting out a low groan. He leaned down and kissed me softly, resting his forehead against mine.

Tiredness hit me like a tonne of bricks and I closed my eyes, ready to go to sleep. Peter sat me up and redressed me before picking me up in his arms like a child. He carried me through the ship and to our room. He got me in to bed and tucked me in, kissing my forehead.  
“Now get some sleep, but if you wake up in the night I’m more than willing to help make you tried again.”


	4. Baking Smut

Baking Smut

Peter’s P.O.V

I made my way through the ship, heading for the kitchen. It was Mel's turn to cook tonight so I wanted to know what good food she was making tonight. She was the best cook out of all of us. I entered the kitchen and had to do a double take at the sight before me. Mel was completely naked except for a purple and white frilly apron that just covered her breasts and nether regions. Although if she turned around I could probably get a great view of her ass. 

I gripped the edge of the table, restraining myself from having her right here, right now. Mel smiled sweetly as if she weren’t practically naked. That’s when I remembered that we shared this ship and I began to panic. Anyone could walk in at any time and see her like that. And this sight was for my eyes only. As if reading my thoughts, she told me that nobody else was on the ship, she had sent the others out for the night. I breathed a sigh of relief and approached her. Maybe I could have her right here right now. I mean she clearly planned on getting laid tonight or else she wouldn't have worn that and sent the others out.

I pressed myself against her, grabbing her hips and grinding against her ass a little. She swatted me away, focusing on the contents of the pan in front of her. My favourite, Spaghetti Bolognese. She swatted me away again as I groped her ass.   
“Sit down and wait for dinner. Or there won’t be desert,” she warned.  
“Are you desert?” I asked.  
“That depends if you wait for your dinner.”  
I raised my hands in defeat before sitting down at the kitchen table. I rested my chin in my hand, staring at her ass as she finished cooking. 

I averted my gaze as she set a plate in front of me. She sat down opposite me and began to eat. I began to eat myself, making myself focus on the food. She watched me intently when I finished waiting for the verdict in her cooking.   
“I swear your cooking gets better every time.” I spoke.  
She smiled and got up from her seat, placing herself in my lap. Alright bring on desert. She leaned in and kissed me softly, placing her hands on my shoulders. My hands went to her hips as I kissed her neck. 

“So you have room for dessert?” She asked.  
“Hell yeah I do.”  
“Great because I baked a cake,” she smirked climbing off my lap.  
She walked over to the kitchen counter, leaving me confused and aroused. Cake wasn’t what I had in mind and I was getting tired of waiting even if I had eaten dinner as quick as I could. Mel pulled out a simple looking sponge cake as well as a piping bag full of icing. I was on my feet when she ‘accidentally’ got a little icing on the top of her breast.   
“Oops, what a mess I've made,” she said.

I pushed her against the counter, pressing my hips in to hers. I leaned down and licked the icing off. Standing back up straight I noticed a little icing by the corner of her mouth.  
“You’ve got a little icing on your face,” I said, motioning to the corner of her lips.  
“Where abouts?”  
“I'll get it for you.”  
I kissed her, my tongue asking for entrance, which she happily gave. I pulled away eventually to find the icing still there.  
“Nope looks like I didn’t get it,” I kissed her again, continuing this facade until finally I cleaned her face of the icing. 

I picked her up and placed her on the kitchen table, taking the piping bag with me. I pushed her down on the table lifting the bottom of her apron to find her already wet. I took the piping bag and used it to apply icing to her sex. She bit her lip at the weird feeling and waited till I was done.  
“Dammit I’m just as clumsy as you. I'll clean up my mess,” in a mock apologetic tone.  
I lowered my head between her legs and licked up some of the icing, forcing soft groans from her. It didn't take me long to clean up the icing.   
“Did you clean it all up?” Mel asked, knowing full well I hadn't.  
“Not quite,” I lied.

I lowered my head again, my tongue focusing on her clit. She let out louder moans, one hand coming down and gripping my hair. I grabbed her legs and put them over my shoulders for a better angle. Mel moaned my name, her hips bucking a little. I slipped two fingers into her heat and began a slow pace, curling them each time they were fully in. This only made her moan louder and her hips buck more. As soon as I felt her tighten around me I stopped and stood back up. She gave me a mischievous smile before hopping down off the table and grabbing the piping bag.

She put a little icing on my shirt and bit her lip.  
“Whoops, you better take all your dirty clothes off,” she grinned.  
I did as I was told, throwing my clothes in a heap on the floor. She smiled, her eyes moving across my body. She then made a trail of icing starting from my chest and finishing down at my cock.   
“I'm so messy it’s only fair I clean you up.”  
She began from the start of her trail, slowly making her way down. My breath hitched as she reached my happy trail. 

She kneeled on the floor, her tongue swiping over the head of my length. I bit my lip and she gave the head a few more licks before taking me in her mouth. I groaned, my fingers in her hair. I stopped myself from fucking her mouth, I let her set her own pace. Mel continued bobbing her head back and forth, hollowing her cheeks. I moaned her name, my hips bucking a little. Each time she reached my head she traced a figure of eight on it using her tongue. The closer I got the tighter my grip on her hair got. 

She stopped, my cock leaving her mouth with a wet pop. She stood back up and I pulled the apron off her, pushing her down on the table. I spread her legs and placed myself between them. She grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me down for a hard kiss. All I could taste was icing now and I’m sure that’s all she could taste too. I slowly pushed into her, both of us moaning at the feeling. I wasted no time at starting a fast pace. Mel wrapped her legs around my waist, her hands trying to find purchase on the smooth table.

The dirty plates fell to the floor, with a loud clang not that it bothered us. More mess we would clean up later. Mel moaned, her eyes shut tight. My hands went to her hips, pulling hers flush against mine. I was happy the others weren’t here, it wasn’t often we got to both be as vocal as we wanted.   
“I-I want to...ride you,” she managed.  
I slowed my pace until I eventually came to a complete stop. Mel hopped off the table and pushed me down on to it before climbing on top of me. I hope this thing could take our weight or we would definitely have some explaining to do.

Lacing her fingers with mine she slowly slid herself down on to me. She began a pace of her own, not that it mattered as I had started my own as well. We were both being pretty loud. My hands went to her hips, lifting her up and down a little. Her legs got tired quick when she went on top so I had to help out most of the time. Not that I minded. Whilst I lifted her she began to roll her hips earning a loud ‘fuck’ from me. 

Mel's moans began to get louder meaning she was getting close. My hips didn’t falter and I kept the pace up determined to make her cum. My eyes focused on her face watching her expression change. My favourite thing was to watch her cum. She dug her nails into my shoulders before dragging them down my chest leaving long red trails. Mel let out a shrill cry as she reached her climax. Her back arched, her eyes closed and her jaw slack as various curses slipped free.

I continued the pace, dragging out her orgasm as well as reaching my own. I groaned her name, hurrying myself deep. Mel collapsed on top of me exhausted. I kissed her temple and began to stroke her hair. She hummed in a content manner before letting out a yawn. Sex and then stroking her hair always made her tired. I made her get off the table before I took her to bed. She made a little fuss about the mess we had made but she was to tired to do anything.

For once I would clean up, I guess it was the least I could do after the nice surprise she had given me. Maybe one day I would have to return the favour with an apron of my own.


	5. Shower Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has taken me absolutely forever, I do apologize for that.

Shower Smut

Mel's P.O.V 

I stepped in to the warm spray of water and sighed happily, letting the warmth relax my aching muscles. I was glad for the shower after the long mission we had thankfully finally finished. Chasing some damn junker to the vast edges of the galaxy because they made Peter look like an idiot was not how I wanted to spend my week. Peter made himself look like an idiot all the damn time. His ego seemed to grow by the minute. I rolled my shoulders back, to relax the muscles. I heard the shower curtain draw back and quickly covered myself as best as I could. 

Peter chuckled and stepped in to the shower, pulling the curtain back in to its original position. I relaxed a little, kissing him softly.   
“Next time a little forewarning would be nice, I thought It was Rocket,” I snapped.  
“I thought we should shower together to help save water.”  
“Still could have let me know beforehand.”  
“Relax.”  
Peter spun me round so my back was facing him and began to massage my aching shoulders. I closed my eyes letting out a relaxed sigh. Once my body had completely relaxed his hands moved lower still working out any knots or kinks.

He was good with his hands in more ways than one. One hand slid round and locked itself around my waist, pulling me back against him. A small smile formed at the corners of my lips as I felt his hardness press against me. And here was the real reason he had invaded my shower. The hand around my waist slipped down lower, cupping me between my legs. His lips moved down to my neck, whilst his fingers circled my clit forcing a moan from me. Thankfully the sound of the water would drown out any loud moans. The last thing I needed was another noise complaint from Rocket. 

I turned to face Peter, kissing him hard with my tongue in his mouth. I pressed myself against him, his hardness resting against our wet stomachs. I reached between us and wrapped a hand around his cock, pumping slowly. He groaned against my lips, pressing his forehead against mine and using one hand to brace himself against the shower wall. I continued the pace until he couldn’t take it anymore. Peter pressed me against the cold, wet tiles and hooked one of my legs over his hip before pushing into me. We both moaned at the contact. I dug my nails into the back of his neck as he began a slow pace. 

His lips attacked my neck again as he continued the slow pace, making sure to press himself deeper each time. I continued to cling to him, my eyes closed tight as he continued to work me closer to a climax. Somehow amongst the moaning and shower water we both heard the bathroom door open. We both froze, my eyes widening in fear and my cheeks burning with embarrassment. We were about to get shouted at by whoever the hell had just come in. I hoped it was Groot, that was always less awkward. 

There was the soft padding of bare feet against the tiles but yet they still hadn’t shouted at us to keep it down. Perhaps they didn’t even know we were in here together, they might just think I was alone…meaning it was fucking Rocket. He still had no idea about personal privacy. Peter caught on with my thinking and resumed the pace, a smirk on his face. This asshole. I bit my lip, determined to hold back the moan in my throat. Peter sped up the pace, his hands moving down to my hips. I couldn’t help the soft cry that escaped me. Dammit. I knew Rockets ears would pick that up. 

“Mel? You alright?” He asked.  
“N-not really. I…I got shampoo in my eye. Get out!”  
“Jeez sorry there’s only one bathroom on this damn ship. You guys complain at me if I do my business like an animal…which I happen to be! Now your gonna complain when I wanna do what you want me to do?”  
The amusement on Peters face grew and he muffled a chuckle by burying his face into my neck.   
“Rocket, I’m almost done…just please go away,” I pleaded. 

Peters lips moved up to my ear, “I bet your almost done.”  
Rocket sighed but thankfully I heard his footsteps once more, meaning he was leaving. I let out a sigh of relief and returned my attention to Peter. Suddenly there was the sound of a flushing toilet and the burning went from comforting warmth from burning lava. Peter and I both made sounds of pain and rushed to get out of the spray of water but still remain behind the shower curtain.   
“I knew Quill was in there with you!” Rocket laughed.  
“Not funny trash panda!” Peter shouted back at him. 

Well that had ruined the mood. Thanks Rocket. What the hell did Peter and I have to do around here to earn some privacy around here? Peter turned off the shower water and stuck his hand out past the shower curtain, feeling around blindly for a towel. He handed me one, which I quickly wrapped around myself.   
“What the hell were you guys doing in there anyway?” Rocket asked, “wait…oh you guys are disgusting and people call me an animal!”


End file.
